


BFF

by onyxcandy (coveredbyroses)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/onyxcandy
Summary: You invite Dean over for your annual night of beer and horror flicks. Something goes very wrong.





	BFF

Your palms helplessly push against massive shoulders as you writhe underneath your best friend’s heavy muscle.

“Stop! Dean - what the hell?!”

The hunter doesn’t answer, just mumbles something about his  _sweet little virgin_  as he sucks a hot, wet mark into the slope of your neck.

You’d invited him over for a night of beer and horror flicks, an annual October tradition, but somehow your reality has become much more terrifying than the acted scene playing across your TV.

He shoves a hand between you, thick fingers tugging at the button of your jeans.

“No!  _No-no-no-no-no!”_  You get a hand on his wrist, try to shove it away, but he’s just so  _strong_.

You whimper, coiling in on yourself as he gets his hand in your panties, sinks two rough fingers into your dry cunt.

And to think, you were going to confess your feelings for him tonight.


End file.
